Rejection
by Massu Chan
Summary: Her confession. His rejection. 'I dont love.' that's what he says to her. Hiruma x Mamori. Oneshot.Rating strong T for foul language.


**Hello everybody! Yesterday, I was watching one of the episodes of Eyeshield 21 when suddenly this idea popped in my mind. So, I just had to write it down and voila this story was born. **

**And the setting of the story**

**Please read…**

**xx—xx**

**REJECTION **

**xx-xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, I swear. **

**Mamori**

Anezaki Mamori sighed heavily for the countless of times that day as she glanced at her watch. It was the time for the Devil Bats' practice which, as the manager, she should have been there, watching them, recording the data statistic of the players and serving them the mineral water as they finished exhausted. Well, she would gladly do that if it were not because the stupid thing she'd done three days before, the stupid thing involving her and certain quarter back a.k.a captain of the team, Hiruma Youichi. She didn't know where her sane mind had gone when she stupidly decided to do it. Knowing him, she should have known that the result would, sadly, be like this. She wouldn't blame him if after this he would hate her even more perhaps. 'It's great!' she exclaimed sarcastically to herself. After all this time they'd finally gotten along, she just ruined it, return it to the zero level thanks to her silly action. If she just had more self control and just kept it in her heart, not 'oh-so-courageously' told him, it wouldn't have been this awkward and hard to just go to the practice, doing her job as the manager and face him. Besides, it's hurt… it did make her heart hurt. A single tear escaped her eyes as she buried her face in both of her hands.

'Stupid…'

**-((((())))-**

** Hiruma**

Hiruma Youichi scanned the field where all his team mates were practicing. Holding his rifle on his right hand, his eyes carefully watch over them, no one passed his sharp eyes. However, no one knew that actually deep inside he was thinking about something else, or rather someone else, the one Anezaki Mamori.

'That stupid manager doesn't show up!' He cursed inwardly, 'Must be because of the last fucking Friday!' he added.

'Ouch!' Hiruma winced slightly at the pain in his bandaged left arm. It still felt hurt though three days ago Mamori had helped him bandage it. The same day that began all this awkwardness between them. Hiruma knew, after what he had done to her that day after she helped him, she must loathe him so much now, so much that she didn't want to see his face and didn't bother to come to do his job as the manager when it came to practice. Well, what did she expect? If she thought that he would jump into the air screaming 'Yaha!' and happily accepted her confession, kissing her senseless there and then; then she was fucking wrong!

His scowl deepened on his face. Deep down inside his heart, Hiruma couldn't help but feeling a bit at fault, just a little bit. It was obvious. The look on Mamori's face he saw was hurt and disappointment. 'She deserved that!' Hiruma growled, ignoring the little sting of guiltiness in his heart. 'I don't fucking need it! She should've understood that!'

'Stupid annoying manager!'

**-(())-**

**-FLASHBACK-**

'Okay, this is it!' Mamori muttered to herself. 'Now or never, Mamori!'

Inhaled… exhaled… inhaled… exhaled… The girl held her slowly heaving chest. Her eyes fixed straightly on a certain blonde quarterback. Once again, Mamori inhaled and exhaled before finally made her way toward Hiruma who was sitting on his usual spot on the houseclub couch typing furiously with only his right hand. Apparently, his injured hand didn't prevent him from doing his favorite activity, typical Hiruma.

"What is it, fucking Manager?" Mamori wasn't even surprised that Hiruma had noticed her presence. He never let his guard down after all. "You've been glaring at me all day. That's fucking annoying, Fucking Manager!" He said without even bothering to look at her. "Just spill it!"

Mamori gulped. Her nervousness made his rude remark went ignored. "I…" Her voice was cut short in her throat, suddenly felt unsure whether she should say it or not.

Minutes passed and still Mamori only stood there, looked at him anxiously. Hiruma sighed loudly. Finally he looked up and stared at her right in the face. "There, I stop my typing. I'm all ears for you. Now tell me what's fucking wrong." Though his words were harsh but his tone was surprisingly soft as if encouraging her that she could tell him everything she wanted to say and no need to be afraid.

Noticing this, Mamori found her courage back. She couldn't back out now. She locked her gaze with his and felt her hearts thumped faster if it was possible than it already did. "Hiruma kun, I…" She paused for a second and closed her eyes before she opened them again and finally said it.

"Hiruma kun, I… I love you…"

**-(())-**

Hiruma instantly stiffened as he heard the words slipped from Mamori's words. Now he certainly didn't expect that. Not when his own feeling too was actually…

"H-Hiruma kun?"

Hiruma stared back at the blushing girl before him. It was so uncharacteristic of him but now he found that he was at a loss of words. His brain was furiously telling him to yell, to shout and to snap or even to pull his gun and shoot randomly rather than stood there flabbergasted, but unfortunately his mouth looked like it'd been sealed shut.

Damn!

Hiruma sighed and quickly masked his face with his usual cruel expression. "Are you done?" He asked coldly.

"Eh?"

Hiruma noticed the startled expression on Mamori's face as he continued, "I asked you, are you done, Fucking Manager? Because if you are, then I'll go back to my fucking work. I don't have much fucking time to waste with you here."

Mamori's lips parted slightly. Her face changed from confused to hurt. Her voice was barely audible when finally she managed to speak to him, "At least tell me your answer…" She bit her bottom lip, "Do-do you love me, Hiruma kun?"

Hiruma stared at her impassively while she stared at her hopefully.

"I don't love." With that short answer he picked up his laptop and left, without even casting a single glance to the sniffing girl there.

**-End of Flashback-**

**-((((()))))-**

**Mamori**

Mamori snapped out of her memories as the afternoon breeze gently caressing her hair. A strand of leaf fell right in front of her. She sighed and looked around. The park was getting more crowded than when she was first arrived there few hours ago.

'Guess it's time to go home…' she muttered to herself. Mamori rose from her seat on the bench, gathering her bag and then walked down the park.

Unfortunately for Mamori, there were so many couples spending their time at the park that afternoon. She scowled slightly. It's as if they were mocking her broken heart by displaying their intimacy in front of her. Her eyes stopped at a couple sitting on a bench on her right. They were sitting in such proximity, entwined their hands, staring into each other eyes lovingly. Mamori quickly looked away. It's too much for a sight.

The pink-haired girl shook her head swiftly as if to clear her mind. She couldn't keep acting like this. Hiruma had rejected her and that's reality she should accept and respect. She should stop acting immature and avoiding Hiruma all the time. It wasn't his fault if he didn't have the same feeling as her. She should respect that. She was still Devil Bats' manager after all. Her personal feelings toward him had nothing to do with the team. Whatever happened between them, she still should be professional and take care of the team. No matter how hard it was, but she could do it. She would get over it.

Mamori nodded to herself. Determination was burning on her eyes. She then refocused her attention to the road before her. One turn on the left then she would exit the park area. Unconsciously, she picked up her pace. She really wanted to be at home quickly and have a warm bath to 'refresh' her body and mind and probably refresh her feeling for a certain quarter back.

**((((()))))**

**Hiruma**

Hiruma felt as if a very heavy stone was lifted from his shoulders as he finally watched Mamori walking to the training field, wearing her usual uniform. As much as he hated to admit it but to be honest he felt so relief for seeing her again.

Hiruma watched as Mamori made her way toward Sena. 'So she decides to show up today…' He thought. The corner of his lip tugged upward just a very slightly. He kept staring at her for a while until a male voice interrupted him.

"It's nice to have her back, huh?" Musashi asked. His gaze wandered to Mamori.

Hiruma pretended not to be surprised by his presence and snorted. "Tch, I don't fucking care whether she's back or not."

"Your eyes tell different though…," Musashi smirked.

Hiruma scowled and rolled his eyes, "Stupid fucking Old Man! Don't you have fucking training to do than just mind other people's business? I know you're fucking old, but that doesn't mean you can be a fucking slacker!"

Musashi just shook his head in amusement and laughed. He muttered something which Hiruma could hear as 'denial…' as he walked away to the training field. Hiruma sent Musashi a death glare. He really wanted to shoot the man who he so called as best friend right then and there. What denial? Denial his arse!

"Hiruma kun?"

"WHAT?" Hiruma snapped, still annoyed from the previous conversation with Musashi. He spun around and his eyes widened before narrowed slightly as he was face to face with a very surprised Mamori.

"What?" Hiruma repeated with a (in his standard) softer tone this time. He looked at her curiously. Was she really talking to him? Or maybe she was here to slap him? After what he'd done to her, she had a right to do all that.

However, surprisingly, Mamori was calm. Once she recovered from her shock, Mamori gave him a smile, though not as bright as usual Hiruma noticed.

"I just want to say sorry for skipping practice these last few days… I promise I'll be more responsible as a manager."

"You better be…" It was all his courteous reply as he's masking his expression with indifference and sneer.

She nodded, hesitating for a moment before decided to spoke again, "I-I'm not mad at you, Hiruma kun. I want you to know that. And also…, I don't want things become awkward between us; you can forget all what I have said to you." She gave him a small, weak smile before bowed slightly and left.

Hiruma let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding for so long. His gaze stubbornly following Mamori's figure as she now was talking with Suzuna. So, she said she understood. That's good. It's better if they just forgot it, she had to forget it. Her love was unnecessary.

She'd get over it soon… she'd forget her feelings for him soon…

Hiruma shook his head and finally tore his gaze away from Mamori.

Love was weakness. He didn't need love… her love…

A breeze blew gently and Hiruma closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his head there's a little voice whispered.

'Perhaps not right now…'

**((((()))))**

**It's done! Sorry if it's not the happy ending everyone loves but I felt it's right to end it like that. Or maybe, I'll continue it to be a multi-chapter story and make them together if I have more spare time. Anywho, thanks so much for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.**

**Bye!**


End file.
